marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 1 198
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Brutus (dog) * Joey * Mahoney * ** Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** **** **** *** **** *** **** ** * Items: * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * | Notes = * Possible error in geography: The issue begins with Beast and Wonder Man looking across the Hudson River towards New Jersey. If that then is their location, then Red Ronin appears to be trekking South towards downtown Manhattan and Liberty Island in his first appearance on page 2. But the very next panel states that he is heading UP-town, toward the Bronx. (In fact, even given Red Ronin being a skyscraper-sized automaton, he seems to plow through upper NYC VERY quickly.) * The junkyard manager is watching "Sanford and Son", a late 1970s sitcom set in a junkyard. (It's debatable, but perhaps this reference can be considered apocryphal due to the sliding timescale of the Marvel Universe, since "Sanford and Son" is by now rarely shown in reruns on TV anymore. * Dr. Cowan's reminiscences however, including specifically referencing his parents building a bomb shelter in the 1950s and race riots in the 1960s, definitely should be considered apocryphal due to the sliding timescale of the Marvel Universe. * While SHIELD and Stark Industries are both much larger organization than the Avengers, they are apparently as lax with security measures as Agent Gyrich believed the Avengers had been. Given how clearly disturbed Dr. Cowan is in this issue, it seems unfathomable that he would ever have been put in charge of such a potentially dangerous project as repairing Red Ronin by either organization. And NOBODY in either agency reviewd any of the new systems he was installing - particularly a "DESTROY" command - and questioned them?? * Inconsistency with last issue: All through this issue, Dr. Cowan has Red Ronin trek across the Greater New York City area on "foot" because he doesn't want to risk hurting pedestrians by firing off the flight rockets. But in last issue, when he first stole Red Ronin from Stark Labs, he was depicted using those very rockets to fly away. Why did he then land Red Ronin in such a densely populated area such as NYC if he didn't want to hurt anyone? Why didn't he simply fly off directly to Russia from Stark Labs? * The subplot concerning Ms. Marvel is part of the infamous "Child Is Father To..." storyling in Avengers #200. Curiously, just two issues before the character will be dumped from the team's roster, Ms. Marvel finally gets some of the decent character building work she'd been lacking throughout her initial tenure as an Avenger. * Wonder Man is seen saving Cindy Knutz during Red Ronin's trek across the city in Tales of the Marvels - Wonder Years #1. * This issue contains an advert for Hostess Fruit Pies featuring Vs. The . | Trivia = * On the splash page, the Beast and Wonder Man are singing the mid-60s hit "Mrs. Brown, You've Got a Lovely Daughter" by Herman's Hermits. | Recommended = | Links = }}